Do you Remember?
by EmpressMalady
Summary: Do you remember the blood covered misunderstandings? I do. Still, I love you.RinSess Pairing.


**Disclaimer: **I own neither the characters nor the original plot, but I own this story and its plot.

**Do you remember?**

He lay on top of his wife. Their blood mingled with one another's, and yet, they didn't care. She raised her hand and placed it on her husband's face as she leaned up with her remaining strength and kissed him.

His voice remained dark though, obviously void of energy. "You promised to stay with me until the end... do not back out." He had said against her ear. "I shall not, my love." She responded in a voice different from her husband's. Her voice was mellow, "please, speak to me..." she added, with a twinkle in her eyes.

He smiled and spoke "Do you remember? Do you remember, my love?" She responded with a questioning gaze.

_The first time they met... both as stubborn as the other._

_The first time she disappeared as she was kidnapped. The first time he panicked._

_The first time they had recognized their love for one another and the first time they fought..._

"_Did you even search for me?" she had cried out._

Everywhere... for days... months... years..._ "Why should I?" he asked in his nonchalant tone._

"_You bastard! You unfeeling piece of-" she never got to finish her sentence as she was roughly kissed. She fought and pushed away. "Let me go... please... let me leave..." she pleaded. "no." was the simple reply._

"_Please... it would kill me to stay with you..."_

_His frown went deep as he heard this and letting go, he ground out "It would kill you? Why?"_

"_Because it kills me slowly to know that I love you and you would only look at me as if I were some toy." She dropped her gaze as she started edging herself far away, ready to bolt out the door._

"_I see..."_

_The pain that wrapped around her was too much... she turned and tried to run... if not for the fact that she was encased in his embrace. Pleading once more, she whispered "please... if you really understand. Let me go..."_

"_Never."_

"_Please... why won't you let me go? You need nothing more of me... please..."_

"_because you told me that you'd die if you loved me and I only look at you as a toy."_

"_You... you wish me to die then, my lord?"_

"_No, I am keeping you, because I know that you will not die. I look at you not as a toy. And that is why you won't die."_

_He had never told her he loved her, but she understood..._

"_Kill me, you coward!" she screamed. "Kill me and let it be over!"_

"_Please, listen. You do not understand-" he responded in a pleading tone._

"_What do I not understand? The fact that you, my husband, committed to another? I am not as gullible as that..."_

"_Will you-"_

"_KILL ME! If you still guilt yourself into loving me... then let me save you the guilt. Live your petty life. Love that beastly woman! If you have ever loved me, let me die!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face._

"_I ca-"_

"_You can... watch." She whispered, finality entering her tone. She reached into her kimono and showed him a dagger. "Do you remember, my... my lord?" she added, in hushed tones. This was what they were. Not husband and wife. She was a fool to believe that. They were once lord and servant... and they still are._

"_Rin... please..." he remembered that dagger, he had given it to her to protect herself... it was also the day she had given herself to him._

"_watch..." she gave him a smile as she unsheathed the dagger and traced the patterns of the leaves he had asked be placed on it once, 10 years ago. _

_She watched him as he stared dumbly at her, no sound escaped his throat and for that she was grateful. "I love you..." she murmured as she drove the blade deep into her abdomen. Her words shook him from his trance as he dove forwards in hopes of stopping her... all to no avail. With a cry, he cradled her in his arms as he whispered the explanation he had never gotten around to telling her._

"_I love you... I wasn't with another woman. She was your friend, right? She told me to help you. She told me to help you forget what happened... We were talking and I noticed from her scent that she was drunk. And so, I brought her up to the guest room... I wanted her to rest while I went down and waited for you... but she held onto my arm and told me to lean closer, when I did. She whispered that she wanted you to forgive her for what happened when you were a child. And then..."_

_Rin's eyes widened as she saw her husband take his copy of the dagger and placed it within him, before collapsing on top of her. She laughed after a while and whispered "I blew it didn't I? I am so much trouble..." "shhh..." he started consolingly "I love you..."_

"Do you remember?" Sesshoumaru repeated... as he found himself slipping.

"Yes... I remember... the first time you told me, you loved me." she replied as they both slipped off into a dark slumber with radiant smiles on their faces... both bodies bathed in blood.

**END**


End file.
